1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improvement in grass mowers and, more particularly, to the addition of a chute that will direct cut grass being ejected from a mower in an upward fan-shaped pattern so it will be dispersed over wide areas of the ground rather than following its usual pattern of coming straight out of an opening in the side of a conventional mower and forming lines of clumped grass when it hits the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Riding and walking, gas and electric, single and multi-blade grass mowers which generally travel and cut at high speeds are well known and widely used for cutting lawns of many sizes. These mowers employ a hood commonly referred to as a deck which covers and is spaced apart from the ends of the cutting and ejecting blade. This hood has an opening in its side through which the grass that is cut by the blade can be ejected away from the device to the area of the ground that is adjacent to this mower. Since this grass cutting blade generally turns at a very high RPM at any instant of time during a grass cutting operation, a large number of blades of grass will be ejected away from the hood in close proximity to one another. As these cut blades of grass fall on the ground in this state, they form undesirable clumps of grass that extend in long lines across the lawn. Furthermore, if these lines of clumped grass were allowed to remain on the ground, no grass could grow under these clumps and bare spots would appear in the lawn. Therefore, to eliminate these lines of clumped grass on a lawn, it is necessary for present-day operators of grass mowers to cut the same lawn a second time so these clumps of grass can be more evenly spread over the lawn. It can therefore be appreciated that the cost of cutting present-day lawns has had to be increased substantially because of the required time it takes to make this second cut.